changed_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Changed Wiki
Welcome to the Changed Wiki! Welcome! I just started this wikia so its not really full. If you know the series dont be afraid to edit or write. If you dont know the series , ask all you want! Book serie writen by anonymous writer on internet. About a group of teenagers whose fate depends on if their neighbours like them, because what will happen if their perfection takes over.... POL! would you buy the books for real if they were published... yes! ehm.. don´t know. I would prever to read them on internet. no. Wikia-Visualization-Main.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-7.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-6.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-5.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-4.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-3.png Wiki-background Changed1.jpg Daddy's helper in his lab.jpg despription This is what the autor used to describe it on the website. I gave my despription below ´No side effects will occur?´ ´No mam, it´s been done before. This is just ... a test run.´ `I´ll be fine mum, if i turn into spiderman isn´t that a good thing?´ The last few days thats all I could think about. Not the Jackets.. Not my 5 year old self or my mum not understanding what would happen, because ....they didnt think she would understand. I thought about it because... Thats how it really began. Not the first test or the intake. My mum saying good bye and this being her last chance to say no and take me home to protect ''me. This really is how it al l began. '''So thats the auhors despription. Here is mine ( without spoilers )' The story so far is about a 15 year old girl who at the beginning got into a car crash with her mum. Her dad went missing a few years prior but no one knew what happend. This is because there where speculations of a drug deal gone wrong because that is kind of the neighbourhood the live in. She allong other childeren ( at the time ) were used in a drug trial. As i mentioned. she lives in a ruff neighbourhood. Her family needed the money so thats probably the only reason the agreed to doing the trial. Obviously this went wrong and thats what the story is about. Her being on the run , finding the Jackets ( the doctosr, as a kid she and the other children named them Jackets because thats what they were always wearing when talking to the children.) and killing them , exposing them to the world or killing her mother, her life and probably her father. with spoilers oke so this is a description with spoilers but. I am kind of giving a lot away now. so people who do read the series, look away! So these kids were used in a drug trial. The drug trial was ment to `perfect` the human race. ( All this info was just givin in the last chapter so we really dont know that much jet ) . The perfection that these scientists strive for is some weird perfection which can be accomplished in some sort of perfection training. ( in the book it is refered to as peufie, which stands for to be perfect, pure and to die ). But at the end of this training to perfection. You die. The actual purpose is quiet inocent. It was ment for people who wanted to die whist being perfect. Wel the scientists are trying to become perfect but withouth the whole dying thing. Contents *Characters Stacy Flemming Cristal Maulden Abigail Maulden Getty rf photo of hispanic doctor talking to woman.jpg Stacyf.jpg Abigail.jpg Wiki-wordmark.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-3.png 365 .jpg If you liked this book what about these... Latest activity Carter Jansos Micheal Maulden Christopher Stalts *Chapters Chapter 1 Chapter 2[[Chapter 2 Reciting|